


Saving Themselves

by Echosrevenge



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike decides to make sure someone knows what Riley's up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Themselves

Xander sat quietly in the darkened apartment. The one he'd gotten to impress Anya, who was also the reason he was sitting in almost total darkness staring at a bottle of Jack Daniels. It had all started falling apart when he'd been moving in. Riley had pointed out how much Anya loved him, and then admitted he knew Buffy didn't love him.

That conversation had hung around in the back of Xander's head for weeks, building and making him feel guilty. He finally realized he wasn't being fair to Anya. She was a great friend and she was comfortable. Sex was enjoyable and the very fact that she was just learning to be human had made things less real somehow. She had finished growing up though and all of the sudden she was madly in love with him and he was just enjoying something comfortable.

With a heartfelt sigh he got up to put the bottle away. The breakup with her had gone badly, even if he had done it for her sake. He was a little less welcome at Scoobie meetings now. Still welcome, but it wasn't the same and he hated being the bad guy. Not only that, but he really hated being alone. His hand was reaching for the bottle when someone started banging at his door.

"Spike? What the fuck are you doing here banging on my door in the middle of the night?" Xander asked when he opened the door and saw who was standing there.

"I got something to show you. Tried to show Buffy, but she wouldn't come see," Spike said. "Get your gear and follow me."

"Nuh, uh. If Buffy didn't want to go with you why the hell do you think I'd follow you somewhere in the middle of the night?" Xander asked.

Spike hissed and dragged a hand over his hair, looking far more nervous then normal. "We don't have much time. You've got to see this while it's happening and I don't know how much longer we have." Spike's hand darted toward Xander's arm only to bounce off the invisible barrier in the door.

"Spike, there's nothing you can say that will convince me to come… what are you doing?"

Spike was stripping his coat off and looking at it like he was making a decision. "Here," he said, tossing the coat into Xander's shocked hands. "Put that someplace safe and if you don't agree you needed to see this, then you can keep it. Just don't do anything to it."

As Xander trailed down a dark alley after Spike, a short time later he was sure it was shock that had made him do this. He knew what that coat meant to Spike. Hell, he'd acted like he had just handed his child over. The shock wasn't enough to keep him from reacting when they stepped into a disgusting parody of a hotel.

"Is this some kind of trap? Oh hell, once I'm dead you can get into my apartment," Xander almost shouted as he reached for his stake. He was determined to see Spike die before he did.

"Relax, these fledges know better then to fuck with someone I'm protecting," Spike said as he moved toward the stairs. "Just follow me so you can see this and take me back to get my coat."

Xander didn't release the white fisted grip he had on the stake, but he did follow Spike. If it was a trap it was too late to run, and, somehow, he almost trusted Spike.

Spike led him up the stairs and down a short hall before pushing the door open. "There you go, take a good look so you can tell the Slayer what she missed by not coming with me," Spike snarled.

"What, you wanted her to see that there's some fucked up vampire whorehouse here in…." There was a long pause as the human who was letting a vampire feed from looked up at the noise. "Fuck. Riley?" Xander watched a myriad of emotions wash over Riley's face. Anger, fear, disgust and finally resignation shone from Riley's eyes.

Xander waited, but the shock wore off the same time he realized Riley wasn't going to say anything. Two long strides and Xander was next to them, his stake was sliding into the vampire that had been feeding from him. "We're leaving. Now," Xander said as he jerked his stake back fast enough to keep it from ashing with the vampire. "Spike, you’d better make sure we're not bothered on the way out."

"Just leave him here. He wants this and you need to go tell the Slayer what's going on. She'll believe you," Spike said, still standing in the doorway.

Xander grabbed Riley's shirt and started pulling it on him. "No, we're taking Riley back to my place and Buffy's not hearing about this until he and I have some time to talk and think." Xander paused his efforts with Riley to give Spike a hard stare. "I know why you did this, Spike, but despite that, it was a good thing. So you help me get him back to my apartment and I'll say 'thank you' and hand over your coat."

"Angelus was right, you are bleeding White Hat," Spike snapped as he moved over and helped wrestle Riley's shirt on. "Slayer's going to have to know about this sooner or later though. She's the one that's driving him to this."

"I'm going to fix Riley up, then talk to him about everything. After that he'll talk to Buffy and tell her what happened," Xander said as they half carried Riley out of the whatever it was. There were a few movements by the vampires in the room, but a growl from Spike held them all back.

 

Riley was even more out of it by the time they got back to Xander's apartment, and Xander had to struggle to get him to the couch by himself. As soon as he was sure Riley was comfortably passed out, he grabbed Spike's coat and walked back to the door. "I know you're just being tolerable because of Buffy, and, to be honest, I don't think you've got a chance in hell," Xander said as he handed the coat through the door. "But, if you keep watching our backs, then I'll watch yours."

"Right, mate, because I want to be friends with your lot," Spike said. "Still can't believe you're letting that crash on your couch."

"It's been four years, Spike. I remember the Master, you, Angelus, the mayor, and god know what else trying to kill us and take over the Hellmouth. Who's still here, alive, and unchiped, Spike? Might want to stay on our good side," Xander asked as he shut the door.

A pained moan from Riley convinced Xander to stop staring at the door. He wasn't sure what to do beyond getting Riley some place safe. He'd thought about it on the way back and he was sure Riley was trying to figure out why Buffy couldn't love him, but did love Angel. He actually felt guilty. Maybe if he'd paid more attention to Riley that day in the basement instead of worrying about himself and Anya he could have seen what was happening.

"Riley, how together are you, man?" Xander asked when he got back to the couch and saw Riley's eyes were silted open.

"Xander, what's going on? How did you find me?"

The anxiety rolling off Riley was easy to see and Xander tried to calm him down. "I'm the only one that knows, other then Spike, and he's keeping his mouth shut. Do you feel up to a shower? After that you're going to get a good night's sleep and we'll talk tomorrow, well I guess this morning now, after we're both rested."

Riley mumbled his agreement. He just wanted to get away from Xander and any questions. He couldn't imagine what Xander was thinking of him at the moment, and he was surprised there hadn't been any yelling or threatening to tell Buffy yet. He groaned when he thought of Buffy. There was no way he wasn't going to have to tell her now, but if Xander was going to give him some time he would avoid any conversation as long as possible. "You can go to bed. I'll just take a quick shower and sleep on the couch," Riley said, heading toward the bathroom.

"Riley," Xander's voice was hard. "Don't even think about leaving while I'm asleep. I'm trying to be understanding here, but if you sneak out on me, I'll hunt you down."

Riley nodded his acknowledgement but didn't say anything as stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

 

The next morning Xander sat across from Riley as they both worked their way through bowls of cereal. He knew he'd told Riley they were going to talk in the morning but he had no clue what to say. Riley seemed happy not talking about anything, and Xander was trying to find someway to get things started.

"So, um, we need to talk about this right?" Xander half asked when they were both done eating.

"No chance I can convince you to forget about what happened last night?" Riley asked without meeting Xander's eyes.

"From the way Spike was acting it wasn't your first time. So no, we can't forget about it. If it helps, I'd rather not be taking about it either, but first I gotta say I'm sorry for not noticing earlier."

"It wasn't anyone's fault," Riley finally said when he realized he wasn't going to be able to distract Xander. "I just, just wanted to know what is was about them that she could love Angel, but not me."

"This isn't the way to go about it. I mean, fuck, they could drain you or turn you. I could almost, almost see trying it once. It's kinda natural to be curious I guess, but still it's not worth it." Xander got up and started pacing. "Buffy's my friend and all, but she's not worth this, no one is, even if it would make her love you. Some things just aren't meant to be."

"That's why you left Anya, isn't it?" Riley asked, taking a shot at distracting Xander.

"You opened my eyes, in a good way. I figured out that this thing between us was a lot more to her then it was to me so I ended it, but no more distracting me. You need to talk to Buffy and either figure out how you two work together or end it." Xander glared at Riley when he tried to interrupt. "Spike's not going to say anything about this so you have a few days to figure things out then you go talk to Buffy. Until you do that you're staying here. If you still want to stay after that you're welcome to. I still need a roommate."

 

Almost two weeks later Riley was still in Xander's apartment. It had taken him two days before he talked to Buffy and things had been tense after that. Xander had decided to keep a close eye on him and pretty much just decided Riley was moving in for his own good. He'd also been Riley's shadow every night, making sure he stayed out of trouble. That had only lasted a few days, but they fell into a pattern of spending most of their time together anyway.

"I think things are settling back to normal," Riley said after they were inside the apartment. "I'm glad you convinced me to keep going to the Scoobie meetings. Tonight wasn't too uncomfortable."

"Told ya, man, we're alike. No superpowers or anything, but we can't stand not being involved in saving the world. So, it's not too late. You wanna get a drink?" Xander asked as he hung all his weapons in the hall closet, other then his walking stake.

"Sure. Heard one of the guys in class talking about a new club. Maybe we could check that out instead of another night at the Bronze," Riley said. He was busy hanging up his own weapons and straightening Xander's. "Just don't forget we're going to the gym in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm starting to wonder if you moved in to have someone to drag to the gym with you. I can't complain about the whole organized and cleanliness thing though," Xander said. Riley's insistence on keeping the apartment 'shipshape' and dragging Xander to the gym every other day was a running joke with them.

After some more teasing, which was yelled between their rooms as they changed into something a little more presentable for a club, the two of them headed out.

"Ri, this isn't exactly the good side of town," Xander said as Riley pulled his car into a dingy parking lot across from a club marked with a single neon sign.

"We take out super powered demons every night, Xan. I don't think there's anything in there we can't handle, but we don't have to go," Riley said. He didn't voice it, but his voice definitely insinuated that he'd be making fun of Xander if he chickened out.

"Point make," Xander groused as he got out of the car. "As long as it's not a vampire hangout I'm in."

The club was fairly nice inside, if dimly lighted, with lots of tables and a decent sized dance floor. Xander went up to get them some drinks while Riley snagged a table. While he was standing at bar and someone moved up next to him and started talking.

"So you here by yourself?" a guy asked as the bartender walked toward them.

"No, my friend's getting us a table while I get the drinks," Xander said absently.

"Now that can't be right," the guy said. He put his hand on top of Xander's where it was resting on the bar. "Someone as cute as you should have a boyfriend getting him drinks. I'm Rob by the way."

"Hmm? Oh, no, it's not like that, we’re just friends," Xander said as he carefully removed Rob's hand. He hadn't really paid attention when they came in, but now he saw it was pretty obvious that any couples in the bar were same-sex.

Riley had figured things out moments before Xander and had headed up to the bar to make sure everything was okay. He was hoping Xander didn't see this as some ham handed attempt to come out or something. He got to the bar just in time to see Xander removing the other guy's hand. "Xander, I thought I'd come help you get our drinks," Riley said, laying a hand on Xander's shoulder.

"Ohh, he's cute and possessive," Rob said with a fake sigh. "If I wasn't so jealous I'd tell you to dump him for me, but I just can't focus looking at the two of you.

Xander introduced Rob and Riley, then got two bottles of beer and hustled Riley over to a table as quickly as he could. "I know you wanted some place different then the Bronze, but this isn't quite what I was expecting," Xander said after they sat down. Hw was trying to figure out what was going on and if he'd managed to piss Riley off at the bar somehow. "Wait, wait, this is a date, isn't it? We're on a date and I didn't even know it. Is this how gay guy do the dating thing? Cuz I got to say it's a lot simpler then with women."

"Umm," was the only thing Riley could think of to say after Xander's comments.

"It kinda makes sense, you know. I haven't had good luck with women. I think Anya was one of my few girlfriends that hasn't tried to kill me. Well, in a way she did but that was before she knew me so that doesn't really count. Anyway, it's not like I hadn't thought about it." At Riley's choking noises, Xander hurried on. "Not with you, I mean not, not with you either, but Larry had me almost convinced I was gay after he thought I came out to him when I was talking about the hyena possession."

"Xander, I think you got it wrong," Riley finally managed to get out.

"Oh hell, I'm screwing this up right? I'm acting like I'm on a date with a girl that obviously works as well with guys as it does with girls. Let's just pretend this never happened and get back to our date. Just, no slow dances and stuff like that for a few days while I get used to the fact that we're dating, okay?"

Riley smiled at Xander's worried look while he tried to think things through. Xander was obviously at least mildly interested in him. He'd never really thought about dating a guy, but he had messed around some growing up. There were circle jerks in high school and a few times in the military with him, some teammates, and one girl. He'd seen Xander in the gym, and, now that he thought about it, he did find Xander attractive.

"This wasn't a date, Xander," he finally said. "I had no idea this was a gay club, but, now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind if it was a date. I'm new to this too though. Not sure how far I want to go or how fast."

It was Xander's turn to look shell-shocked then he shook his head a few times. "I repeat, let's pretend we never had this awkward conversation and continue with the date."

 

Three days, four dates, and one kiss later, Xander called Willow during his lunch break at the construction site. He had worked out a whole way to ease into telling her about Riley, but when she answered the phone his nerves kicked in and he blurted out, "Riley and I are dating and he kissed me. I liked it a lot."

"Hi, Xander, is everything okay?" Willow said after a moment’s hesitation.

"Didn't you hear me? I kissed him and I liked it. I don't know how to be gay though and I thought I could tell my best friend and get some pointers or something."

"Nothing's changed, Xander. I know it's a big deal, but you're still you. I didn't change all the sudden. I just fell in love with a girl," Willow said. She was trying to keep calm because Xander sounded freaked out enough. "It's what you want right? He's not pressuring you or anything is he?"

Xander explained about their first date that had Willow giggling on the other end of the phone. "I just had to tell someone, and I figured you wouldn't freak out. I mean, you're gay too and you're not old and English and you haven't previously dated Riley."

They talked through the rest of Xander's break and Willow convinced him to tell everyone that night if Riley was okay with it. She pointed out how her keeping Tara a secret had caused problems, but once it was out in the open everything had been okay.

There was some tension between Xander, Riley, and Buffy that night, but things settled down quickly and thinks settled back into an easy routine.

 

It was now a full month later, their one month anniversary, and Riley was just enough of a romantic to do something special. He'd gotten the director's cut of Star Trek II, told the Scoobies they would not be at the meeting and ordered pizza. Now he was just waiting for Xander to get back from work.

"Hey," he said to Xander when he walked in and came over to the couch for a quick kiss. "Got us a movie and pizza's on the way if you want to get cleaned up."

"See, I told Willow even gay guys remembered anniversaries," Xander crowed as he dug through his workbag and pulled out a silver dagger and sheath. "I figured you could use this if we had another werewolf attack. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When he came back out of the shower the pizza was there and they ate it while they watched the movie and bullshitted.

Riley watched Xander get tense as the movie ended and finally asked what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong," Xander said quickly. "I was just wondering if you wanted to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Riley answered as he pulled Xander in for a kiss. Their kissing and hands had gotten steadily more adventurous and the kiss reflected that.

While they turned off the TV and cleaned up a little, Riley grinned. This was one of the deals they'd made at the beginning. When one of them was ready to go all the way he'd ask the other to spend the night in his room. If the other was ready, he'd accept. They were keeping everything in the open and game free.

Despite all that, they were still both nervous when they got in Xander's bedroom, but Xander didn't let that bother him. They'd both talked stuff out enough, and, even if this was all new, Xander knew he wanted to take things all the way. He grabbed the front of Riley's shirt and started moving him over to the bed while undoing buttons.

Riley waited until Xander had finished taking his shirt off then pulled Xander's shirt off in one smooth movement. He started grinning when Xander pushed him hard enough that he flopped back onto the bed. Xander had a forceful side when they messed around that he was learning to like a lot.

 

The next morning the woke up at the same time, wrapped around each other and stuck to each other in a few places. "Morning," Xander said after he'd wiggled around enough to be able to give Riley a kiss. "So, does this mean we're going steady now?"


End file.
